


Sweet Sensations

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, First Time, M/M, Power Bottom Sam Winchester, Rimming, Top Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack loves trying out every new experience around him. Each new one's usually better than the last, but he's been stuck on one for a while. Sam's always willing to help him explore it.





	Sweet Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> This is arguably problematic given Sam and Jack's age gap and Jack's psychological experience (or lack thereof) but I'm a slut for Sam getting topped by tiny younger men. I go between Sam being Jack's Dad and his experienced older boyfriend, but this is obviously more in favor of the latter.

Jack loves exploring the experiences of the world around him.

Having some smuggled chocolate melt in his mouth. Relaxing into the flow of music blasted into his ears. The pop of static electricity that makes the tiny hairs on his arm stand up. The shivers that run down his spine when sitting alone watching a zombie movie on his computer. He’s always eager for each new experience, ready for it to be better than the last.

He’s been stuck for a while.

It’s not a bad thing, not in the least. The said experience has happened a couple times, and every time it’s been as good as the last. And who can really say that? Jack knows what his favorite thing to do is, and he gets to repeat it over and over again, whenever the opportunity arises. As long as Sam is willing.

And the hunter usually is. Especially if he’s collapsed on his bed, just out of the shower after a long, long day. Jack can usually lie on top of him, hands massaging Sam’s back, kneading those tender muscles until the human is mushy and limp and pliable. It’s fairly easy to pull down Sam’s sweats and underwear after that.

The first time they did this, Jack spent an embarrassingly long time marveling at the sight. The two pert mounds of flesh, perfectly shaped, clenched as Sam hid his red face and said how wrong this was, how they shouldn’t be doing it. Despite this, he never told Jack no. His erection, purple and swelling, didn’t abate either.

Now, Jack just gives a kiss to each cheek and parts them, finding his goal. The tiny furl quivers under his gaze, almost like it’s trembling in fear.

By the time Jack’s tongue-deep, Sam has usually given up on being still and silent. His muffled moans into the pillow only are interrupted ever so often by him lifting his head to give feedback or praise. Those mile-long legs spread as wide as they can across the bed, giving Jack unlimited access.

The taste still gets him. Usually Jack can also taste the remnants of whatever dollar-store body wash they have on hand, because Sam is nothing if not thorough in the shower. Especially since Jack has started doing this more to him. There’s always the taste of skin, of course. No avoiding that, Sam’s skin will always taste that way. But beneath the taste of cheap chemicals and flesh is a heady musk. It isn’t appetizing, per say, but it’s addictive. Jack greedily plunges his tongue as deep as it can go, getting higher and higher off of Sam’s noises and Sam’s musk and the amazing feeling of Sam’s heat clenching around his probing tongue. 

The best thing is when Sam finally loses this battle he hasn’t really been fighting, giving a final groan and spurting untouched all the sheets as his tight ring gives its last squeeze around Jack’s tongue. The sensations usually overwhelm Jack so that he finishes soon after, shuddering and finishing with his mouth still on Sam. Jack once managed to get Sam twice before he finished, the older man actually crying as his oversensitive cock forced out its second orgasm.

Jack likes cuddling afterward, nuzzling up to Sam like a kitten. The two of them are always flushed in the face, trying to catch their breath as their heart beats slow, falling into a gentle syncopation. The Nephilim is usually grinning from ear to ear at the older man. Sam is more bashful, trying to avoid Jack’s gentle nips - he still tends to feel guilty about this kind of stuff.

Jack doesn’t. He’s enjoyed every new instance with Sam, regardless of what they’re doing. While they still train, Sam and Jack are not limited to just testing the boundaries of Jack’s psychic powers. Sam teaches him how to cook, laughing at how much Jack marvels how the food changes before his eyes. They watch movies together, snuggled up close on a bed as whatever story Netflix offers unfolds the tiny screen of Sam’s laptop.

They also spend lazy afternoons laying on Sam’s bed, exploring every inch of each other’s naked bodies with their hands and mouths. Jack was eager to try everything. Sam was reluctant, saying some nonsense about Jack still being far too young. Jack managed to stifle any more arguments from Sam by grinding down on the man’s erection, pressing it flush against his own.

They’ve taken one another in their mouths, and that was quite the thrill, on either end. Jack usually has to fight his gag reflex when Sam is in his mouth, tears coming from his eyes as he fits as much of the hunter into his mouth as possible. It’s worth it, for Sam’s red face and stifled groans, the way his fingers lock in Jack’s hair as he gives quiet whispers of  _ Yeah, Jack, just like that _ . The feeling of Sam’s cock in his mouth is amazing. The immense organ carries a musk similar to the one that permeates from his crease, twitching at every motion. His mouth always feels overwhelmed at the heat it radiates before Sam screams and finishes, and his tastebuds are flooded with a bitter taste that makes him giddy.

Sam gives even better than he gets, taking Jack to the root without stopping. He only exhales once his nose is pressed into Jack’s pubic hair, before he makes the Nephilim fall apart. Jack immediately starts to beg when he’s in the wet heat of Sam’s mouth, tugging at the Hunter’s hair with ferocity. Of course, Sam’s torturous, alternating between soft kitten licks and plunging the entirety of Jack into his mouth. All the while he’s looking up to Jack, eyes dark with lust, but underneath it is a tenderness, a kind of innocence. Jack doesn’t last nearly as long as Sam, and when he finishes, Sam pulls off his waning erection and moves to kiss him deeply, filling Jack’s mouth with the taste of his own bitterness.

Sam opening up Jack is almost a holy experience. The process is almost identical to Sam’s techniques with taking Jack in his mouth. He slowly pulls apart Jack’s cheeks, and places slow kisses up and down the narrow area in between, before giving slow tiny licks to his crease. He makes sure to slowly grind his chin, making Jack whimper at the chafe of his stubble. Only when Jack begs Sam to do something does he mercifully oblige, and Jack’s overwhelmed by the feeling of that cool wet muscle entering him. As usual, it’s over embarrassingly quick, Jack screaming and practically ripping Sam’s tongue off with the tight clench of his ring.

Sam was most hesitant for full on sex, insisting he be the one receiving after Jack pushed him again and again. That was probably a good decision on his part. Of course, Jack nearly came at the sight of Sam lying on his back, lazily stretching himself open. The older man eventually let him take the lead, handing over a sizeable bottle of lube. Using his fingers to prep Sam was another process Jack didn’t expect to enjoy so much. They both were sweaty and desperate and far too out of breath by the time Jack had gotten up to three fingers. Sam decided to throw caution to the wind, telling him that the stretch was good enough. They’d moaned simultaneously as Jack slid his slicked member home into Sam’s heat. Of course, the Nephilim came right then and there, shuddering and whimpering as Sam rubbed his back and whispered encouragement into his ear. 

“So amazing, Jack. Feel so good inside me, fuck.” He murmured, clenching tight around Jack. “Fuck, right there.”

After that, Sam’d taken charge, pushing him onto his back and riding him slow and steady. Jack had whined in protest, bucking upward into Sam, but the older man just instructed him to relax, sinking down slowly onto his cock before lifting back up off it.

He’d had brought Jack to orgasm a second and third time riding him like that, the intensity of the last climax actually bringing Jack to tears. He’d blubbered some apology to Sam, realizing that the hunter never finished, but Sam had just kissed his forehead and told him it was fine.

Sam’s still refusing to fuck Jack, for some reason of morality and right and wrong. Even though they’ve pretty much done everything else there is to do at least twice. Jack doesn’t mind that much, though. 

Just as long as Sam is willing to let Jack tongue him open.


End file.
